Begin Again
by dontstopmarchon
Summary: "It's like-" Nate turns his head to the side, exhaling. "It's like I think I know her and then she goes changing on me all over again." Jenny returns to the UES a few years later where she and Nate reunite. However, she's changed and Nate tries to understand how she has come to be here and why, only finding himself more puzzle pieces all the time. Post 6x10 (GG Finale) NJ CB DS JG


**Story: **Begin Again  
**Author: **dontstopmarchon  
**Chapter: **1/?  
**Pairing:** Jenate, with some mention of Chair, Derena and Jackgina. Main focus on Jenate.  
**Canon/Non-Canon? **It follows what happens in the seasons, but this takes place before Derena's wedding. About a year after Dan's been revealed.

* * *

_"Took a deep breath in the mirror_  
_He didn't like it when I wore high heels_  
_But I do_  
_Turn the lock and put my headphones on_  
_He always said he didn't get this song_  
_But I do, I do"_

She looks around, having to take in and learn the scene all over again. It's been years since she's last been around the UES and so, Jenny doesn't want to screw it up. The judgement, that hasn't changed. Maybe she has, but that hasn't and she can see it with the eyes that have glanced upon her, the noses belonging to those who remember her turning up. While they can show how little they have changed, it's more difficult for her to show it. How would they find out as it is? She's the one intruding on their event, since she's come to visit her family finally. They're not going to come up and talk to her.

"Little J, there you are."

She turns and sees a vision in red coming up to her. Blair was always good at knowing what colours worked with her. Marriage, motherhood, nor age has changed that.

The woman continues to speak. "I knew you'd show up."

"Because you finally lifted that ban off me?" She feels a bit of amusement with those words and Blair's answering is paired with a raised eyebrow, showing she can see the joke, too.

"That and the fact that there's nothing else for you to be doing in Brooklyn." A smile.

Jenny shakes her head, grinning a little in return. Oh Blair, always the same but this time the barbs are in fun, bantering just showing the bit of comfort they can have with each other.

An arm slips around Blair's waist and Jenny sees a familiar smirk.

"If you don't mind, Humphrey, I'm going to steal my wife away. There's a dance I require her for."

Chuck's voice is dark, smooth, chocolate in a vocal form. Jenny sees he hasn't changed much in appearance, the suit with a smidge of purple seen in a glimpse of the lining of his jacket being a trademark.

She shakes her head but Blair talks for her, having moved her attention back to her husband, just as she always does.

"You need me for several kinds of dances, love."

Chuck's grin widens but Jenny doesn't stick around for the response. They won't notice her leaving, or won't mind. Those two have a world of their own, one they've forgiven Jenny enough to be allowed to even get a sight of it, but still. There's a reason those two belong together.

But now what to do? Her eyes take in how couples dance around, confections of dresses making the place colourful. Some of the dresses, she recognizes as Blair's. Maybe someday, her own creations will be out there. The only one present today is the one she wears.

Her eyes go downward to see the heels they reveal, heels she loves oh so much. It's why there's no warning when it comes.

"Jenny."

Soft, warm-that voice. She knows it by its curious tone. Looking up only confirms it, that it's Nate. Nate Archibald who stands in front of her, groomed up nicely in his clothes for the gala they are both here at tonight.

Her lips part but she falters with responding. She should, she-

"Would you dance with me?" A bit of a smile crooks out as he offers a hand. "Please?"

She exhales, looking at him. There's only one response she can manage. "Sure." And so she steps up, fingers gently laying on his before they intertwine. Onto the floor, he leads the two of them and so they take part of the crowd that fills the space.

"How are you?" He's polite as ever but she doesn't know if it's just manners which has him ask. She's not looking directly in his eyes. Blair and Chuck have made peace with her, but she hasn't seen anyone else since. So instead, as she speaks, Jenny keeps her eyes a bit lower. There's still a height difference, even with her heels.

"I'm good." What else can she say? "What about-"

"Are you?" His hold around her waist feels just a bit tighter. It makes her glance up and see that his eyes are on her, locking with her own. He actually seems to want to know.

She opens her lips but then the song changes and-

"Oh." Recognition instantly floods her system. She gives a bit of a grin, her body stopping then. It's a saviour, giving her a way to distract Nate so as to not answer that question. "Do you remember this?'

There's a bit of a moment which she can tell Nate is using to try and recall. A laugh, silent, leaves him though as he gets it. "This was from when you had that fashion show, the one you practically dragged me to!"

"I _dragged _you to it?" Her eyebrows draw together but a smirk flits on Jenny's lips. "What are you talking about, you volunteered to come and-"

Someone bumps into him, and makes him step forward automatically, almost into her. It makes sense, for this song isn't one people slow dance to. Why Blair and Chuck would play it, Jenny has no idea. Probably the DJ got bored of the current slow things he'd been playing? It didn't matter. As long as she didn't face the tongue lashing he was sure to receive.

Laughing at Nate's expression though, it having turned apologetic, Jenny shakes her head. "Come on, Nate. Dance!"

And so they start jamming out to the song, it looking odd in the ballroom with their choice of tonight's wear. However, others start joining them for in the end, they are all still young and celebrating. Jenny sees Serena enjoying herself with Dan over a ways. Blair and Chuck are nowhere in sight. Whether they left fuming or left to have sex, she has no clue.

But either way, it turns out fun. She and Nate just have a blast. It's one night of fun-

And so when she walks out, having bid him goodnight, ready to head back with Dan, she finds herself surprised when he looks at her.

"You still didn't answer my question."

She pauses, having almost forgotten about that. In fact, she had forgotten, she'd gotten to forget it all in that song and just-

"Jenny." Nate he steps closer, hands in his pockets. She holds onto her clutch. "How long are you around for?"

She shrugs a shoulder. "A bit?" It all depends really. She doesn't tell him on what though.

There's a nod that comes from him. "I'll call you." With that, he drops it completely and smiles. "Night, Jenny." Turning around, Nate leaves.

Jenny is left wondering what that was.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

Hi everyone! Thank you for taking the time to read this first chapter. I'm unsure of when the second chapter will be up, it not helping that my plans with this story are still in the making. Please review though, if you have any comments you'd like to make. Constructive criticism will be welcome!

This is my first GG fanfic. I have watched majority of the show, so while I will try to avoid them, I apologize for anything wrong be it in this chapter or in future ones.

My aim with this fanfic is to explore the different relationships besides the romantic ones. Blair/Jenny, Chuck/Jenny, those are just two I know for sure.  
Stay tuned! Thanks for reading again.


End file.
